


Tootie's Stuck Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This was texted to my mom, please don't ask.





	Tootie's Stuck Sneeze

One day Tootie had to sneeze but she couldn't sneeze. She went over to Lumpy for help.

"Hey, Lumpy, do you think you can help me sneeze?" Tootie asked.

"Well, I do have a feather," Lumpy said. "I bet it could make you sneeze if I tickled your nose with it."

"I hope it does," Tootie said.

Lumpy began to wiggle the feather right underneath Tootie's nose. She sniffled a few times, but didn't sneeze. After a minute had gone by, Lumpy pulled the feather away from Tootie's nose.

"There's nothing," Tootie said as she rubbed her nose gently with her forefinger.

Lumpy thought for a moment, but then got an idea.

"I've got it!" he said.

He reached behind him and grabbed a pepper shaker.

Lumpy shook one puff of pepper into Tootie's face. Her nose twitched, her nostrils flared and her eyes watered. She was going to sneeze.

"Ah... Aaaah... HAAAAAH..." Tootie turned away from Lumpy as he plugged his ears with his forefingers. "HAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!"

Tootie shot her neck forwards as she released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray coming out of her mouth. Lumpy cringed as he kept his fingers pressed against his ears. As soon as Tootie recovered from the sneeze, she sniffled and rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

"Wow. Bless you, Tootie," Lumpy said.

"Thank you..." Tootie continued to rub her nose, adorably. Lumpy gave her a tissue, which Tootie wiped her nose delicately on.

"I hope I didn't make you sneeze too hard," Lumpy said.

"No, it's alright," Tootie said, "I don't mind being made to sneeze."

"And by the way, are you allergic to anything?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"Not really. My nose is just sensitive," Tootie replied.

"Yeah, I can tell," said Lumpy.

Suddenly, Lumpy felt a tickle in his nose. He sniffled as Tootie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, would you excuse me for a minute?" Lumpy asked. Tootie nodded.

Lumpy turned away from Tootie and shook a little pepper onto his nose. His nostrils started to flare up as he needed to sneeze.

“Aaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...” Lumpy inhaled.

Tootie covered her ears right before Lumpy exploded.

“CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Lumpy shot his upper body forwards as tons of spray came firing out of his mouth.

Tootie gasped loudly. "Bless you!!!"

Lumpy sniffled as he rubbed his nose several times with his forefinger. "Ughhh..."

"Thank you," Lumpy said to Tootie as he continued to rub his nose.

Lumpy then pulled a tissue out of his pocket and blew his nose into it. Then he wiped his nose as he sniffled constantly.

"Um, Lumpy?" Tootie asked. "Why did you just make yourself sneeze with the pepper?"

Lumpy looked away and blushed. "I didn't want to lose that sneeze..."

"Well, okay, but you could've just tickled your nose," Tootie commented.

"The pepper works faster on my nose," Lumpy stated.

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Tootie.


End file.
